Como cuidar a un bebé
by Vaidoli
Summary: Cuidar a un bebé tal vez parezca el trabajo más fácil... Pero no lo es. Esto lo tuvo que probar la princesa, que encontró a un niño y se propuso a cuidarlo, sin saber lo difícil que puede ser. Plz reviews :3 Zelink 100  :D.
1. Prólogo: Un bebé, un problema

Hola! hola! bueno... este es mi 1er fic...Zelink :D, tal vez vallan a encontrar algunos errores :S, pero de los errores se aprende y mejor si me dicen cuales son, para ponerlos en práctica y ser tan buena como ustedes ;P, bueno, espero que este fic sea de su agrado C:.

Y una cosa más, el fic de 10 horas, pues mi primo (el cual me odia ¬¬) se metió a mi cuenta de FF (yo deje abierta la cuenta U.U) ¡Y ME BORRÓ LA HISTORIA Y LA ACTUALIZACIÓN!. El tiene una cuenta aquí, aunque jamás me ha dicho quien es.. Pero creo que no quiere que alguien más de la familia este en el FF pero me vale. Además aprendí una gran lección: Jamás dejes tus páginas abiertas... uno no sabe lo que puede pasar XDD.

Ahora si pueden leer XDD.

* * *

**Como cuidar un bebé. **

**Prólogo: Un bebé, Un problema.**

_Vaidoli_

Era ya de madrugada, las doce de la mañana para ser exactos. Estaba lloviendo en la ciudadela y de seguro también en todo Hyrule. Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien mezclados con la lluvia, venía corriendo, una figura femenina se reveló, mostrando que aquella que venía corriendo era la princesa Zelda, quien respiraba agitada.

Llevaba su capucha en las manos cubriendo algo con ella. El llanto de un bebé se escuchó revelando que lo que traía Zelda en su capa era un bebé; estaba sucio y con algunas raspadas en su bracitos y piernas, la princesa lo calmó colocando delicadamente su dedo en su boca haciendo que el llanto del niño cesara y volvió a correr en dirección al castillo con el pequeñín en brazos.

Llegó a la entrada del castillo, entró rápidamente omitiendo a los guardias y criadas que le preguntaban dónde estaba. Llegó a su habitación y colocó al chiquillo en su cama, tratando de calmar su incansable llanto. Ella le daba caricias en la cabecita al pequeño, susurrándole una cancioncita y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

-Bien Ahora... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -se preguntó mirando hacía el techo y luego dirigiendo su mirada al ya dormido bebé- Aunque agradezco haberte encontrado, sino... Ya estarías muerto -dándole un beso en la frente.

_Flash Back:_

_-¡Ay no! Ya debería estar en casa, me van a asesinar -se lamentó mientras caminaba sin sentido alguno sintiendo toda la lluvia caer en su cuerpo._

_Había salido a caminar hace más de una hora lejos de la ciudadela, sin el permiso de su padre o de su maestra, Impa. Ahora se lamentaba haber salido del castillo sin un acompañante, lo peor es que se había adentrado en un callejón que no se veía muy amigable que digamos. Caminando sin rumbó escuchó un gemido y cuando volteo a la dirección de donde provenía el gemido vio alguien dejando un paquete en el suelo._

_Al principio sentía miedo de acercarse a aquel extraño paquete pero algo en ella le decía que tenía que hacerlo y a paso lento, se fue acercando hacia el paquete. Lo recogió y lo agitó un poco pero al escuchar como un llanto salió de la caja, la abrió rápidamente sacando lo que se encontraba adentró. Su corazón se estremeció al ver a la pobre criaturita llorando desconsoladamente ¿Pero quién sería capaz de dejar a un bebé así? No lo pensó dos veces, se sacó la capucha y envolvió al pequeño con esta, caminando hacia alguna dirección._

_-Tranquilo, Tranquilo todo estará bien -le sonrió al nene acurrucándolo y apretándolo más a su pecho._

_Fin flash back._

_-_¿Pero quién será el desalmado o desalmada que te hiso esto? Si lo encuentro voy a arreglar varias cuentas con el... O ella -dijo mirando al niño y sosteniendo su dedito meñique con el suyo como si hubieran formado una promesa.

-¡Princesa!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe e Impa era la que estaba parada ahí, Zelda estaba pálida como la nieve, no por ella, sino por el pequeño acompañante que había traído al castillo y al ver a un infante en brazos de una joven de 15 años cualquiera piensa mal.

-... Oh Oh Creo que ahora nos metimos en problemas jeje -le sonrió temerosamente al bebé.

¡PUM!

Impa se desmayó con sólo ver al niño con Zelda, lo que haya pasado por su mente tiene que haber sido muy malo para causar un desmayo. Y Zelda pudo entender que era eso cuando desmayada Impa dijo que mataría al que "embarazó" a Zelda. Ella sólo suspiró volviendo a jugar con el pequeño y quedándose dormida ella también... Claro, se estaba haciendo.

_1 hora después..._

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? -decía Impa, caminando de un lado hacia otro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Impa yo no...

-Tiene apenas 15 años y ya tiene un hijo.

-Pero es que el..

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo creí que...

-¡IMPA! -gritó ya desesperada haciendo que el pequeñín se despertara y volviera a llorar- Una, el niño NO es mío y dos... ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE YA LO DESPERTASTE!.

-YO pero si usted grito, yo estaba hablando civilizadamente -se llevó sus brazos a la cintura, frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a Zelda y la ayudo a calmar al bebé- Es muy bonito.

-Lo se... Impa, no quiero dejarlo. Vi cuando alguien lo dejó abandonado en el suelo y lo peor, dentro de una caja. No quiero dárselo a otra persona que tal vez puede hacer lo mismo -dijo agarrando al niño en brazos.

-Un momento ¿Está diciendo que se quedará con el niño? -preguntó la aludida, sin creer las palabras de la joven princesa.

-Si...Además, así me hare más responsable y ya no te daré tantos dolores de cabeza.

-... Eso suena... Interesante -soltó una carcajada a la cual Zelda se unió haciendo alarmar al pequeño otra vez.

-Ay no -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo buscando la forma de calmarlo por un LARGO tiempo.

Después de todo el incidente, Impa sacó el corral en donde antes ponían a Zelda para dormir, lo colocó a lado de la cama de la princesa y se despidió de ella, quien en cualquier momento colapsaría del sueño. Se acostó en la cama con toda su ropa mojada, no tenía deseos de mover ni siquiera otro dedo más y cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormida...Hasta que...

-BUAAAA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -se levantó soñolienta y dirigió su mirada al corral. Suspiró y se levantó a coger al chiquillo para calmarlo un poco, este lo que tenía era gases así que tuvo que vomitar en el vestido de la princesa, lo que la obligó a cambiarse de ropa- Tranquila Zelda, el cuidado de un bebé no puede ser tan difícil como dicen así que mejor cálmate, respira y... -Zelda casi vomita al olfatear el olor que provenía de su vestido y se fue corriendo al baño a cambiárselo lo más rápido posible.

Salió, suspirando varias veces, su cara se encontraba roja de la cólera que sentía pero se le quitó cuando vio como el bebé ya se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se lanzó a la cama y en pocos segundos, se quedó dormida, con la esperanza de que mañana sea un día mejor.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_-_BUAA!

-¡Ahhhh!

¡PAF!

Por el susto que sintió al oír aquel desgarrador llanto, se cayó de su cama golpeándose la cabeza.

-Ouch! Que daño -sobándose su cabeza y levantándose del suelo- Veo que ya despertaste ¿no?-

-Buenos días princesa -entró una de las criadas, haciendo una reverencia- Vine a decirle que Lady Impa la llama para que baje a comer... Ah y que no se le olvide el niño -hiso otra reverencia y salió del cuarto.

-_Como se me va a olvidar el bebé, se nota que Impa no sabe apreciar lo responsable que soy -_Cogió al pequeño- ¿Verdad que Zelda es una buena mami? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?, Shi mami, Shi... Ok jeje jamás volveré a hacer eso -dejándolo en el corral para meterse al baño- Dame 5 minutos y mami Zelda estará aquí.

Zelda entró al baño. No duraron ni 10 segundos cuando él comenzó a llorar otra vez. Parecía ser que Zelda no escuchaba el llanto por que el sonido de la ducha estaba muy fuerte, pero apenas salió y escuchó el llorar del infante; ni se vistió ni nada y fue a por su pequeño. Mientras lo tenía en su pecho comenzó a pensar que tal vez el necesitaría leche... Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el niño estaba prendido de su pezón; ella se puso lo más roja posible y quitó al bebé de su pezón confirmando sus dudas.

-Si... Necesitas leche -sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, parecía que se fueran a salir de su lugar- No le diremos esto a NADIE.

Zelda se vistió rápidamente evitando otro lloriqueo de parte del niño, lo cogió en brazos y bajó las escaleras saltando haciendo reír al pequeñín, ella le devolvió la sonrisa marcándole un beso en la frente.

-Hola, princesa -la saludó Impa- Hola pequeñín -dijo dulcemente al niño que se empezó a reír.

-Ay! Es tan lindo, se parece a mí.

-*Cof* *Cof* Claro tiene un GRAN parecido, excepto que él es hombre y usted es mujer... ¿no? -esto último lo dijo a modo de broma, pero la princesa no lo tomó así.

-¡Claro que soy mujer! -frunció el ceño pero cuando vio a una de las criadas con la comida, sintió como todo el estomago comenzó a rugirle en señal de que quería comer- ¡Quiero comer! -

-Siéntate y espera que te sirvan, Zelda -escuchó la voz autoritativa de su padre. Ella asintió y se sentó esperando por su comida.

Sirvieron la comida y como todos los almuerzos, nadie dijo nada, nadie protesto nada y sólo dijeron gracias cuando se termino el almuerzo. Hoy era el día libre de Zelda, ya no tenía que practicar con Impa o estudiar, podía hacer lo que quiera... Claro, sin olvidarse del pequeño inconveniente que estaba viviendo con ella desde ayer.

Lo miró, no arrepentida, sino preocupada porque apenas ella tenía 15 años y no tenía la suficiente o mejor dicho no tenía NADA de experiencia con los niños.

Tal vez ahora Zelda piense que cuidar a un niño no es tan difícil como todos dicen pero en poco tiempo se dará cuenta que es el trabajo más difícil que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Pero no está sola, Impa y sus amigos estarán ahí para apoyarla en lo que sea, sin olvidarnos de cierto rubio que estará metido en muchos problemas por prestarle su ayuda.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

Bueno... Este fic nació porque yo tengo un bebé... No, no es mío XDD, me dejaron encargado un bebé. Se suponía que serian 20 capis (Oh y lo son XDD) pero les aumente 10 más XDD, andaba MUY inspirada. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Si ven algún error, se me fue el dedo, me trague una tilde, escríbanlo, escríbanlo las veces que quieran (Tampoco es que lo van a repetir ¬¬U) bien...

Chaoito :3.


	2. Capítulo 1: Y otro problema en camino

Hola! ¿Qué tal? No me tarde mucho ¿O sí? Oh vamos, que quería dejar con la intriguchis XD.  
Bueno, es que me desperté con ganas de subir el 1 cap y me dije: Vaidoli, vamos, escribe el 1 cap y ¡KAPAU! (?) Apareció señora inspiración X3 (También me llego escuchando "El yerbatero" XDD), llene 24 hojas en mi cuaderno y unas 5 u 8 en word nu recuerdo XDD.

Bueno, aquí ta' el primer cap de este locura que se me ocurrió hace no mucho tiempo XDD.

**_Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda no me pertenece en NADA. Pertenece a la increíble compañia Nintendo y a Miyamoto =D._**

* * *

**Como cuidar a un bebé **

**Capítulo 1: Y otro problema en camino.**

_Vaidoli_

Caía la tarde y en el castillo todo andaba bien. El Rey buscando que comer en la cocina, Impa entrenando a los guardias y La princesa... Bueno la princesa no es que estaba teniendo su tarde de siempre. Ahora estaba batallando con el niño porque no quería comer la papilla que le habían hecho, aun así, ella no se rindió y siguió intentando hasta que...

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin! –exclamó victoriosa, empezando a saltar en su cama con la papilla en toda la cara- Sabía que mis intentos funcionarían.

El pequeño ya estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de la papilla, ya que casi toda se encontraba en la cara de Zelda por que en sus intentos de darle la comida, el la escupía y se la lanzaba a Zelda. Después de que Camilo se comió toda la comida, la princesa lo llevó al baño para cambiarlo y cambiarse ella también porque, no sólo su cara estaba manchada, sino que toda su ropa igual.

No pudo evitar querer mirarse al espejo y soltar una inmensa risa al ver su cara, llena de comida de bebé y ¡su cabello!, despeinado y con comida por todos lados. El pequeño también se estaba riendo y Zelda pensó que era por su cara la causa de su risa.

-¡Tu ni te rías! Que estas peor que yo –le replicó divertida. El dejo de reír, la princesa se sorprendió, aunque sabía que no la entendía y no le prestó mucha atención a eso- Vamos, que ahora me adelantaste el baño –dijo entre risas, dirigiéndose al mesón del baño para dejar a Camilo y ella poder quitarse la ropa para bañarse- Espera ¿bien?-

Y esta vez sí le hizo caso, no se movió ni lloró, eso alegro a Zelda quien recordó que había dejado llenando una lavacara para bañar al nene. Lo cogió, le quitó la ropita y lo metió al la tina, acto seguido, comenzó a llorar. Ella se estremeció un poco pero sabía que esto pasaba cada vez que bañaban a un niño, tomó el suficiente aire y lo volvió remojar en la tina. Cuando por fin terminó, dio un largo suspiró y trató de calmar al bebé con suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ahora me toca a mi...Es un peligro dejarte en este mesón así que mejor te dejo afuera -y al dar tres pasos recordó que ya no tenía nada de ropa- Ermm ¿Y ahora? -se dijo a si misma. Pensó un poco y como no obtuvo ninguna idea recurrió a salir así, no sin antes precaverse de que nadie viniera.

Abrió la puerta del baño, miro hacia todos los lados y salió pitando con el bebé. Lo dejó en el corral y volvió a salir corriendo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-Uf! Al menos nadie me vio –suspiró y entró al baño. Abrió la ducha y empezó a cantar, no lo hacia nada mal y al parecer Camilo pensó lo mismo porque no lloró, lo que hizo fue quedarse dormido por la voz melodiosa de Zelda.

Se ducho rápidamente, pensando que el chiquillo ya estaba llorando pero cuando salió y lo vio dormido se sorprendió. Por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó con ese color rojo demostrativo, sacudió su cabeza y se vistió con su vestido de siempre, aunque todavía no podía quitar su sonrojo, ¿Por qué era?-

_Flash Back:_

_-Vamos, jamás en mi vida te he escuchado cantar, sólo tocas esa ocarina, anda di que si –la cogió del brazo y la empezó a agitar- ¿Si?_

_-Bueno ya, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides –dijo en tono coqueto, guiñándole el ojo, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico que estaba con ella._

_Ella empezó a entonar una canción, el rubio la miraba embobado pero lo que más miraba era el movimiento de sus labios, los cuales lo tentaban, pero se contuvo. Zelda seguía cantando, al parecer estaba muy concentrada y no se dio cuenta de que alguien había caído en su hombro. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Link apoyado en su hombro no pudo impedir el sonrojo que ya se encontraba en sus mejillas._

_-Link, ¿Qué te pasa, Link? –preguntó asustada, pensando que a el no le había gustado como cantaba._

_-Es que tu voz… Es hermosa… Al igual que tu –y esto fue lo último que dijo por que se quedó bien dormido en el hombro de ella. La princesa no pudo hacer nada, sólo seguir sonrojada y disfrutar de aquel momento._

_Fin flash back._

_-Diosas ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no lo veo? -_pensó un poco triste, habían pasado años desde que no veía a Link y aun tenía el recuerdo vivo de él en su corazón- Jamás pude olvidarlo... Y jamás lo olvidare.

-¿Princesa? -escuchó una voz muy conocida. Impa estaba en frente de ella y la miraba sospechosamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder- ¿A quién jamás pudo olvidar? ¿Al muchacho de verde?

-Ermm, este... Yo…. ¡Mira! ¡Cami ya se quedó dormido! –trató de eludir la pregunta de Impa, quien para no hacerle molestia le siguió el juego.

-Veo que es muy dormilón... Tiene un enorme parecido a su padre -soltó una enorme carcajada. A Zelda le recorrió una gotita en la cabeza porque al parecer su tutora se había olvidado de su pregunta anterior.

-Jeje si, tienen gran parecido.

-Si... Oiga ¿Y quién era ese que no ha podido olvidar? -volvió a preguntar, mirando de forma sospechosa a la princesa que se había caído al suelo.

-Ermm... Mejor ya bajemos, tengo mucho hambre y lo único que he comido ahora es papilla y no es nada rica -caminó hacia su tutora y la empezó a empujar hacia afuera de la habitación. Se volteó unos minutos para ver a Camilo dormir en su corral, sonrió y se fue dejando la puerta entre abierta, por si algo llegaba a pasar.

_En otro lugar..._

¡PAF!

-¡Auch! ¡Demonios! -chilló un muchacho rubio, quitándose un gorro verde de la cabeza y sobándose el tremendo chichón que le había salido. Se había caído de su cama- ¡Uf! ¡Pero qué pesadilla! Soñé que Zelda tenía un bebé... Pero eso es prácticamente imposible -dijo seguro de sus palabras, siguiéndose sobando el chichón- Vaya... Hace tiempo que no la veo... ¡Le voy a dar la sorpresa del año! Iré al castillo -exclamó alegre, mientras salía corriendo hacia afuera de su casa, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con un hueco y se fue cuesta abajo... Rodando.

¡PUUUUUUUUUM!

-¡ARGH! ¿POR QUÉ TODO ME PASA A MI? ¿POR QUÉ? -se levantó del suelo, escupiendo el césped que tras la caída, había entrado a su boca- ¿Qué... ¿Qué es esto? -recoge un pedazo de papel, mas bien una foto.

_En el castillo..._

-Impa... ¿Por qué mi papá esta acostado en su cama a mitad de la tarde?-

-Por que su padre es un hombre trabajador y necesita descansar -comentó seria aunque sabía que eso no era cierto- Debería tener compasión.

Yo creo que tu deberías dejar de ser tan resguardadora -farfulló enojada, jugando con un reloj de arena- ¡Me aburro! ¡Soy una niña de 15 años que necesita diversión!-

-Pues le recuerdo que es una niña de 15 años con un bebé -le recordó Impa, ayudando a una de las criadas a traer la comida.

-... -se relamió los labios por el sabroso olor de la comida- Huele bien... ¡Mi querer comer!-

-Ya va princesa.. Cielos veo que si ha tenido hambre -dijo su maestra entre risas, viendo como Zelda se metía cucharada tras cucharada a la boca- ¡Coma más despacio, se va a atorar!

-*Cof* *Cof* -coge un vaso de agua y se lo bebe rápidamente- Uf, eso estuvo cerca.

-Zelda, eso que hizo es de mala educación -refutó muy enojada Impa, sentándose en frente de ella- La próxima..

-Sí, si ya se.. ¡Pero tengo hambre! -la interrumpió y siguió comiendo de la misma forma que antes. Impa suspiró ante aquel acto.

_Después de una hora y media..._

-Gracias por la comida -agradeció y se levantó tan rápido que hizo caer la silla pero no le importó- Si algo le paso me voy a... Oh bueno pero que dormilón, es cierto se parece en mucho a mi padre... *bostezo* Será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir por unos... -y se lanzó a la cama quedando dormida en segundos.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Princesa tiene que... Oh.. Entonces digámosle a Lady Impa -susurró una criada a las otras, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos, Katherine? -exclamó una de las muchachas que estaban ahí- Esto de seguro ya fue visto por TODO Hyrule -levantó las manos haciendo un círculo con estas.

-Lo sé, es demasiado para la princesa ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de semejante cosa? -dijo, colocando su mano izquierda en su mejilla, viendo preocupada una pequeña foto en donde salía Zelda, bajó la lluvia con un bebé en brazos- ¿Me pregunto que habrán pensado todas las gentes que vieron esto?-

-Nada bueno, Katherine, nada bueno -suspiró, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¡Avisémosle a Lady Impa!-

Y así, el grupo se fue corriendo en busca de Impa. La tutora de la princesa se encontraba en el jardín, caminando de un lado a otro pensativa. Con su mano derecha en su mentón y la otra libre. Fue entonces cuando el grupo de doncellas llegaron y le cayeron encima gritando todas al mismo tiempo, claro, no se les entendía nada.

-Oigan, silencio, silencio... ¡QUE SE CALLEN DIJE! -gritó Impa, tapándole la boca a las que mas gritaban- Ahora si.. Díganme que pasa.

Hubo silencio. Todas se miraron, asintieron y se acercaron a Impa, entregándole la foto echa bola. Impa la tomó con desconfianza y cuando la abrió, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¿Pe..Pero qué es esto? -balbuceó, arrugando los extremos de la foto con sus manos que estaba temblorosas y sudadas.

-No lo sabemos, Charlotte la encontró -se abrieron paso dando a ver a la mas pequeña de las criadas, tal vez de 15 o 14.

-Tu.. ¿La encontraste? ¿Cómo? -se acercó a la joven quien se estremeció un poco- tranquila, sólo quiero saber como la encontraste.

-Bueno... Pues vera.. Yo estaba limpiando la ventana cuando esa foto cayó al jardín. Yo la fui a recoger y fue cuando vi que era de la princesa.

-Es decir... Que si esta foto ya esta aquí... ¡De seguro YA ESTA EN TODO HYRULE! -exclamó Impa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Qué habrán pensado de esto?.. No me lo quiero ni imaginar. ¿La princesa ya sabe de esto?-

-No, cuando fuimos a verla estaba dormida y no queríamos despertarla.

-Bien... Cuando despierte se lo dire.. Tengo que hacer unas cosas... Y espero que ustedes no vayan a andar de chismosas- ordenó impulsivamente mientras se iba.

-... ¡Vamos! ¡De seguro los demás están ansiosos por escuchar esto! -exclamó alegre una de las muchachas. Todas la siguieron para ir a contarles la noticia a todos los del castillo.

_En la ciudadela..._

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me esta viendo? -susurró, mirando de reojo a todos, quienes lo estaban viendo sospechosamente- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Yo que hice?-

-¿Link? ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Uh? Esa voz... ¿Impa? -volteó. Y si, era Impa. Traía una bolsa y en el extremo de esta se veía un pañal- ¿Qué es eso? -señaló temeroso la funda, temiendo lo peor.

-Oh esto, pues es que desde que la princesa... ¿Debería decirte?-

-¿Decirme... Qué? -balbuceó, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por las ganas que tenía de saber- Impa... ¿Qué paso con Zelda?-

-Bien... Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí... Ven -lo jaloneo hasta el castillo. Entraron y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto- Pues veras... La princesa -suspiró insegura de contarle, pero aun así lo hizo- Tiene un bebé -le susurró al oído.

-...¿UN BEBÉ? -gritó, levantándose y alterando a los guardias y criadas que lo miraban rarito.

-Cállate tonto, si la princesa...

-Si la princesa ¿qué? -la interrumpió. Link e Impa se voltearon viendo a Zelda cruzada de brazos con una mirada acusadora- ¿Qué cosa, Impa?

-... Zelda.. - susprio embobado- ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! -se lanzó a abrazar sus piernas- ¿Es cierto que tienes un bebé? -preguntó, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Link! ¿Qué haces? -se sonrojo al rojo vivo, escuchando las suplicas de el- Bueno, es y no es mio -suspiró para poder calmarse un poco.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es o no es? -indagó ya mas que confundido.

-Es mió en el sentido de que yo me lo quedé pero no es de mi sangre... Y Link ¿Puedes.. Soltar mis piernas? -balbuceó incomoda. Link se sonrojo, recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Ermm si, jeje, perdón.. -la soltó y se levantó quedando frente a ella- Es que creí que tenías un hijo.. Tuyo -se rascó la nuca, estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué no podría tener uno.. Mío? -esto lo dijo coqueta, acercándose un poco mas al muchacho que sintió sus mejillas arder- Acaso... ¿Te molestaría?-

-Este... Yo...

-*Cof* Todavía hay personas aquí *cof* -dijo entre risas Impa. Todos menos Link y Zelda estallaron de risa. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron completamente rojos.

-Link... ¿Vas a entrar o no? -preguntó de repente Zelda, cabizbaja- Qu.. Quiero mostrarte a Ca..mi.

-¿Uh? Claro, me quedaré un rato mas, si eso es lo que quiere la princesa ¿Quieres qué me quede? -eso ultimo lo dijo en tono travieso.

-... ¡YA! ¡Entra! -cogió su mano y se lo llevó jaloneando hasta el castillo. Impa observaba la escena contenta pero con cierta sospecha.

¿Por qué Impa mira con cierta sospecha? ¿Qué pasara ahora con esos dos?.  
Los problemas están a punto de llegar y no son sólo para la princesa, sino también para Link, el cual tal vez, también se convierta en niñero o tal vez en algo más con el pasar del tiempo.

* * *

XDD. Las ideas se me agotaron XDDD. Uff! No esperen pronto una actualización.. Estaré un poquitín ocupada cuidando a OTRA bebé ¬¬XX.  
Por si, le puse Camilo porque así se llama a un amigo que amo con todo el alma ;D.

Chauuu! Y espero que les haya gustado =D.


End file.
